Hogwarts siempre ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Es noche buena,en Hogwarts todos estan en sus camas menos Draco Malfoy, Hermmione Granger y Severus Snape. Entren y lean un fic diferente y divertido acerca de un muerdago, un mapa del merodeador y unos Ron y Harry asombrados.


_****Disclaimer: No soy rubia,ni britanica, ni billonaria. Simplemente una venezolana que desea, algún día, parecer escritora; por lo tanto Harry Potter no me pertenece._

_Nota de Autora; HOLA!¿FELIZ NAVIDAD! este fic debia subirlo el 24 de diciembre pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lo hice, es un regalo para todos en fanfiction, espero que les guste, lo hice en conmemoracion de mi aniversario conociendo los libros de Harry Potter ya que la primera vez que leí Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal fue un 23 de diciembre de 2006. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! _

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts siempre ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan, <strong>

**por: Luzme-Radcliffe****  
><strong>

_**Noche de paz, o algo parecido. **_

Faltaba media hora para la medianoche, afuera en los hermosos jardines de Hogwarts la luna brillaba y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, era casi 25 de diciembre, por lo que el castillo se encontraba en un silencio pacífico bastante inusual, la mayoría de los alumnos que no se habían ido a sus hogares a celebrar estas fechas, en su afán de que pasara más rápido las horas antes de abrir sus regalos, dormían ansiosos por despertar en navidad.

Solo tres personas estaban fuera de sus camas esa noche: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Severus Snape.

Hermione Granger también dormía, solo que no en su acogedora cama de doseles en la torre de Gryffindor sino en la fría mesa de la biblioteca, se había dormido buscando información acerca de las navidades en Hogwarts y había descubierto que se utilizaban 1552 adornos para decorar los 12 árboles del gran comedor, que la idea de festejar el banquete de navidad había sido de Rowena Ravenclaw, y que había un total de 100 muérdagos en todo el castillo, que aparecían mayormente el 25 de diciembre pero que aun no estaba claro como elegían a las personas que debían besarse debajo de ellos, todo esto había ocasionado que una Hermione Granger algo alterada se despertase sobresaltada al haber soñado con una Rowena que se convertía en árbol gigante y corría desesperadamente intentando besarla.

Miro a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba desierta y la Madame Pince soltaba risitas cómplices con Argus Filch, la prefecta agradeció mentalmente no haber cenado, pensar en ese par teniendo lo que fuese que tuviesen no era una imagen placentera. Salio sin ser notada cuando el rostro de Filch estaba peligrosamente cerca del de la bibliotecaria, se dirigió al baño de prefectos, cepillo sus dientes y se arreglo el uniforme, para luego caminar por los desolados pasillos esperando no toparse con nadie.

Del otro lado del castillo, Draco Malfoy salía de la sala de menesteres, era la primera navidad que pasaba lejos de Malfoy Manor y eso no hacía más que molestarlo, tenía una misión con lord "_soy mestizo me la doy de sangrepura_" y por eso debía vigilar constantemente el armario evanescente que compro en _Borgin y Burkes_. Odiaba pasar la Nochebuena rodeado de ineptos, aún mas sabiendo que el cara rajada, la comadreja y la insufrible sabelotodo se encontraban ahí. Pero sobre todo lo peor de todo era soportar a su padrino Snape metiendo su nariz (que ya era lo suficientemente grande) en sus asuntos, cruzo en una esquina sin notar por donde caminaba, y lo último que vio antes de caer fue algo parecido a un arbusto marrón.

_**Árbol que nace torcido sus ramas nunca endereza**_

Era sabido por todos los profesores de Hogwarts que Severus Snape era el único que prefería hacer la guardia de Nochebuena a reunirse con ellos en la fiesta secreta que organizaba Dumbledore todas las navidades en su oficina.

Para el profesor de pociones era mejor pasar esa noche ahí, en los pasillos, donde podía recordar a Lily sin recelo, donde revivía esas navidades en las que Lily lo abrazaba con cariño para desearle felices fiestas, porque sabía que si en se lugar se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos podía sentir el olor de la canela de su cabello y ver sus ojos verdes brillantes de nuevo.  
>Aunque si es completamente sincero consigo mismo también deseaba en el fondo ver si el mocoso de Potter estaba cerca para atraparlo en la escena del crimen.<br>Tal vez por esa obsesión de conseguir a Potter haciendo algo malo fue que se sorprendió al encontrar a otro alumno de sexto año en su lugar.

_**Perro que ladra no muerde**_

— No sabía que a los _sangre sucia_ también les fallaba la visión, búscate unos lentes y fíjate por donde caminas Granger —dijo Draco Malfoy de forma prepotente mientras miraba despectivamente a Hermione levantarse del suelo

— Y yo pensaba que los Hurones tenían mas sentido de orientación, pero al parecer todos hemos aprendido algo hoy— dijo respondiéndole al muchacho rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
>— Fuera de la cama después del toque de queda Granger, debería bajarte puntos, es mi deber como prefecto.<p>

—Te recuerdo que también soy prefecta Oxigenado, y aun así no te bajo puntos por ser un completo idiota, además...

Hermione no pudo seguir con su discurso pues su oyente había puesto las dos manos en su boca callándola con un _shh_

—Creo que viene un profesor.

Y sin decir más empujo a Hermione a un armario cercano.  
>No le dio tiempo de entrar a el también por lo que lo siguiente que vio fue la figura alta de Snape, con su capa negra y su respectivas cortinas de pelo grasiento negro.<br>—Draco, te he dicho que tengas cuidado a qué horas eres visto fuera de la sala común, podrían sospechar acerca de...

— Lo sé, lo sé _profesor_. —dijo enfatizando esa palabra—lo tendré en cuenta, buenas noches.

—No sea insolente señor Malfoy, recuerde con quien está hablando—dijo Snape con ese tono glacial que pocas veces utilizaba con su alumno preferido.  
>Severus le dedico una última mirada a Draco después de ordenarle que se fuera a su sala común y se fue ondeando su capa.<p>

_**Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, les presentan el mapa del merodeador**_

El mapa del merodeador mostraba exactamente en donde estaba cada habitante de Hogwarts en cada momento del día.

Había sido creado por los cuatro merodeadores, le había servido a Fred y George para conocer cada pasadizo del colegio y llevaba cuatro años en posesión de Harry Potter.

El niño que vivió, acostumbraba a mirar el mapa del merodeador todas las noches antes de dormir, esa noche en particular le preocupaba el paradero de Hermione, que no había ido a cenar por quedarse en la biblioteca. Luego de observar con extrañeza la oficina de Dumbledore repleta de profesores moviéndose de un lugar a otro, la encontró, y en lugar de sentirse aliviado su preocupación se incremento, no era posible que las huellas de Snape, Malfoy y ella se encontrasen en el mismo lugar, eso solo indicaba una cosa.

— Ron, ¡ROOON!— dijo despertando a su pelirrojo amigo— ¡despierta! Hermione está en problemas.

_**Hogwarts siempre presta ayuda a aquellos que se lo merecen  
><strong>_

Tan pronto Snape se perdió de su campo de visión Draco entro en el armario y se recostó en la puerta suspirando con alivio, no contaba con una enojada Hermione que lo miraba con odio.

— ¡es increíble! ¡Snape ni siquiera te ha bajado puntos! Pero de haber estado yo ahí 100 puntos de Gryffindor habrían parecido pocos... ¡Y tú! — Comenzó a gritar- ¡cómo te atreves a encerrarme! ...

De nuevo la muchacha no había podido terminar su frase, pero esta vez por un _silencio_ que le había lanzado Draco con su varita.

—Cállate ahora— dijo sin levantar la voz, Hermione jamás había escuchado a Draco hablar con tanta autoridad. —puedes por favor pensar un poco, Snape está cerca, si te escucha no solo tu cabeza rodara, sino también la mía... Tienes suerte de que te escondiera en este armario—

Hermione, que había estado haciendo gestos silenciosos se sereno.

—Muy bien arbusto viviente, así me gusta.- acoto Malfoy dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la joven. - ahora saldremos de aquí y asunto resuelto.- y con un movimiento de varita le quito el hechizo a la muchacha.

Draco se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla una vez, dos veces, y la tercera vez comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, pero nada, la condenada puerta no abría.

— ¡Nos dejaste encerrados!—dijo Hermione en voz muy baja.

— ¡yo no fui! — dijo Draco aterrado, mientras intentaba darle una patada a la puerta.

— genial, justo lo que me faltaba, primero mis padres me dicen que prefieren tener una segunda luna de miel a pasar noche buena conmigo, luego casi vomito viendo a Filch coquetear con Pince, y ahora quedo encerrada ¡con un egocéntrico hurón botador.  
>— ¿Filch y Pince? De verdad no quiero saber nada acerca de eso… No te quejes Granger, ¿o es que crees que a mí me agrada la idea de estar aquí contigo en lugar de mi casa en Malfoy Manor? Nuestro odio es mutuo no te preocupes.<br>La muchacha comenzó a reír, era una risa de esas que tienes cuando escuchas algo condenadamente gracioso.

— ¿Qué carajo te sucede Granger? — dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

—es que... es que... —dijo la prefecta aun entre risas —¡estamos de acuerdo en algo! En cuanto nos odiamos, pero es algo, tal vez ese sea el milagro navideño de este año

.Draco sonrió de forma sincera, tal vez contagiado por esa hermosa risa que jamás había escuchado y por que Granger se veía particularmente menos fea cuando sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

—Granger, necesitamos salir de aquí.

—Tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si empujamos la puerta al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien, a la cuenta de tres… 1, 2, 3— y ¡_pum_! Empujaron la puerta al mismo tiempo, pero está en vez de abrirse hizo que los dos cayeran al mismo tiempo directo al piso.

Draco y Hermione se miraron serios, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas, era la primera vez que reían juntos, y se sentía tan natural que parecía tonto que no fuera una conducta normal en ellos.

Hermione fue recuperando poco a poco la compostura, miro hacia arriba, y lo que vio la dejo atónita.

—No, no, no ¡Merlín me odia!, ¡de tantos lugares tenía que aparecer esto justo aquí! —Dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de su rostro  
>—¿Qué? —No necesito respuesta, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy lo comprendió todo cuando observo en el techo como un muérdago comenzaba a crecer por encima de sus cabezas.<p>

—Ni creas que voy a besarte— dijo la muchacha aun con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>— ¿qué? Tienes que estar bromeando si crees que yo te iba a pedir que me besaras, además, ¿por qué lloras? Deberías estar saltando de alegría al si quiera pensar en besarme.<br>Hermione no respondió.

—ah, entiendo— continuo Draco que hablaba sin cesar, era como si el hecho  
>de que a Hermione se negara tanto a besarlo le molestara—. Debe ser que crees que besarme a mí es como besar a Weasley, te entiendo, besar a esa <em>comadreja asquerosa<em> debe ser horrible—dijo arrastrando las palabras  
>Esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta, Hermione bajo la mirada y se ruborizo.<p>

— Espera— ahora era Draco reía de nuevo.- ¿nunca has besado a la comadreja?

— No— respondió entre molesta y sorprendida por la pregunta, sin poder ocultar su sonrojo—. Y no es que no se haya dado la oportunidad, es que, simplemente Ron no termina de animarse— dijo ella con sinceridad, tal vez por esa costumbre de hablar siempre que tiene la respuesta correcta.

Draco miro a la muchacha que tenía en frente y un sentimiento nuevo lo embargo, veía a Hermione ¿tierna? ¿Era por eso que sentía mariposas en el estomago al verla sonrojar?  
>—Malfoy, ¿qué haces?<p>

— ¿no es obvio acaso? Te hago un favor.

Y sin más el rubio unió sus labios con los de la castaña, al principio fue tan solo un pequeño roce, y poco a poco los labios de él comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre los de ella, era un beso dulce y tierno, de esos que te llegan al alma.  
>Hermione coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el acaricio su mejilla, para luego profundizar el beso, Draco sentía por primera vez a su corazón queriéndose salirse de su pecho y Hermione sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.<br>El la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a él, y ella comenzó a acariciar la parte de atrás de su cuello, era perfecto, tan perfecto como mezclar menta y chocolate.

Era extraño sentir todo eso, teniendo en cuenta que se odiaban, pero tal vez se debía a que a veces odias a eso que más necesitas.

Fue cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire con demasiada necesidad que decidieron separarse. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, Draco miro su reloj, y con la sonrisa de lado que lo caracterizaba susurro con voz ronca _"feliz navidad Granger"_ mientras un tono carmín se apoderaba del rostro de Hermione.

Sus caras aun estaban muy próximas, y cuando el muchacho de ojos grises pensaba en repetir el beso, la joven se separo de él de forma brusca, para luego colar cara de profunda concentración.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? — dijo mientras se golpeaba con una mano la frente—._Alohomora. _

Dijo, mientras la puerta se habría _mágicamente._

_**A buen entendedor pocas palabras. ¡Feliz navidad Ron!**_

— ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —pregunto un atontado Ron Weasley.  
>— te lo digo compadre, te juro que la huella de Malfoy estaba encima de la de Hermione— respondió Harry.<p>

— ¡Mira Harry! ¡Es ella! — dijo Ron emocionado mientras veía a Hermione caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo.

— ¡ah! ¡Hola chicos! Los estaba buscando, necesito comprobar algo.

— ¿necesitas comprobar algo a esta hora? Hermione, ¡son más de las doce de la noche!— dijo Harry

— si, si, es una emergencia Harry— dijo Hermione con su tono sabelotodo, y sin que Harry lo esperara vio como su mejor amiga se abalanzaba sobre su mejor amigo y le besaba apasionadamente.

Ron, que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar bien, tomo de la cintura a Hermione y le acerco mas a él.

Hermione se separo de Ron que ahora la miraba con una gran sorpresa y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

— Genial —dijo Hermione— ahora ningún beso será mejor que el del hurón botador... Argh, feliz navidad Harry, feliz navidad Ron— término diciendo mientras se iba dejando a un Harry sorprendido y a un Ron extremadamente molesto cuando comprendieron el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

><p><em>El mejor regalo de navidad que pueden darme es enviarme un review con su opinion :3 los respondo todos! :D además, me han dicho que adelgazan! ¿qué mejor que unos kilitos menos despues de comer tanto en diciembre?<em>

_Pd1: Iba a escribir esto en dos capitulos pero preferi subirlo todo! :D _

_pd2: Hay rumores que dicen que se estan enviando Draco Malfoy´s con muerdagos incluidos cuando agregan esta historia a favoritos. _

_pd3: Me parecio divertida la idea de hacer una viñeta o one-shot con la fiesta secreta de los profesores que organiza Dumbledore ¿Deberia hacerlo? ¿la leerian? :3 _

_De nuevo, felices fiestas, sean de la religion que sean espero que la navidad les traiga amor, paz y bienestar a sus familias._


End file.
